


A night of firsts

by EmmaStone



Category: Freddy my love
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaStone/pseuds/EmmaStone
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my first work, so please share your thoughts in the commentsXx Emma





	A night of firsts

Freddy and her girlfriend Rosie have been together for a month, and to celebrate their one month anniversary Freddy decided to invite rosie to her place for dinner and an overnight stay to meet her parents but also to spend some quality time together because both of their schedules have been so packed lately, Freddy has just wrapped up her spring fashion edit on youtube and Rosie has just gotten done with finals at uni.  
...  
After the family dinner:

The girls went up to Freddy's loft after having wished everyone good night including Nellie who strangely went to Coco's room for the night. Freddy sat at her nightstand applying a night cream and some of her favourite Flower Bomb perfume while Rosie sat on the pink ottoman in the middle of the room taking her shoes off.

-So how was tonight for you babe? Asked Freddy turning around and hoping the answer was going to be positive 

-It was great, i'm happy i finally met your family! Exclaimed Rosie while putting her shoes away and her bag

Freddy smiled at that, glad that her girlfriend had a nice time

-Coco's adorable and your parents are really nice, you're lucky to have them, continued Rosie smiling, You can really tell how much they love you.

Freddy kept admiring her, and thinking of what she's done to deserve her, she never knew she coulf fall in love so fast and so deeply. And before she could even think about it she said:

-And i love you.

Rosie's eyes widened at that

-What?, she said making sure she heard her right

-I love you. said Freddy once again while getting closer and looking deeply into her eyes 

-I..I love you too, admitted Rosie  
That was her first i love you

Freddy was so elated that her love shared her feelings that she felt like she was dreaming. So she leaned in and started to kiss her girlfriend slowly and with such passion that Rosie immediately started kissing her back, they were both trying to show each other the intensity of their love, and the kiss that was meant to be slow and romantic soon turned heated and they were both fighting for dominance. Freddy guided Rosy to her bed and laid her down on it, breaking the kiss only to take Rosy's shirt and bra off. She then moved on to her neck, kissing it and thinking of a million ways to ravish her. At this point Rosy was breathing heavily and trying not to be loud so no one would hear but that got extremely hard to do when Freddy started sucking on her right nipple and using her fingers to play with the left one, then switching. As she felt Rosie pushing down on her shoulders, she smirked understanding that the girl wanted her to go further down, so she brushed her hands down Rosie's stomach reaching her shorts and pulling them off, then she took off her underwear teasingly while mischievously grinning at her which infuriated Rosie even more. Freddy then kneeled before the bed, and pulled her girlfriend to her by her legs which Rosie instinctively bent at the knees. The look Freddy was giving her excited Rosie even more

-There are so many things i want to do to you, right now and in the future, will you let me Rosie? Said Freddy while kissing the other girl's thighs 

Rosie nodded and moaned her approval which was more than enough for Freddy, who immediately started licking her everywhere and no where Rosie felt like. Her touch was so teasingly light that it was overwhelming, how is she doing that? Rosie thought.  
Soon she started squirming and moving around clearly frustrated, which brought yet another smirk to Freddy's face.

-More... i want more, Rosie said almost childishly which Freddy found funny

-More? That's vague, what do you want exactly Rosie? Freddy was clearly amused

-F..fingers.., said Rosie knowing she was going to have to do this

-What, speak up Rosie I can't hear you.   
Seriously this is too much fun, Freddy thought

-I want you fingers and your mouth now! Please Freddy! She finally managed to let out the words coherently, her face turning even more red.

Freddy immediately got to work, thrusting two fingers into her girlfriend and pleasuring her with her tongue which made Rosie moan uncontrollably and move around but Freddy caught her hips and steadied her all the while not stopping for a second. This went on for a while and Rosie was nearing orgasm which was clear to her girlfriend as she started bucking so she picked up her pace and a few seconds later Rosie moaned her release while Freddy fingered her through it, then she finally got her fingers out tasting her

-hmm, she exclaimed and laid down eyes gleaming next to her worn out girlfriend.

They laid in silence for a while, then Rosie started to laugh which made Freddy turn to her and ask smiling:

-Mind sharing the reason for this fit of laughter?

-It's just been a night of firsts for me, first i love you, first time having sex. I'm just glad it was with you. She said quietly 

Freddy was touched, she smiled at her and said:  
\- I love you

-I love you too, replied Rosie leaning in for a short kiss.  
Then they cuddled till they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first work, so please share your thoughts in the comments  
> Xx Emma


End file.
